A New Warrior, A Loyal Friend
by FireWriter061
Summary: Konoha's list of shinobi is incomplete...at least it is in the eyes of this author. Meet my life-long avatar, Lupo Ishizura. Rated for a brief moment of violence. OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I give credit to those who do. After much research, Lupo Ishizura and Kameko Ishizura are not apart of any anime or TV series. They are truly characters I made up in my head. Lupo is my avatar for Naruto et. al. anime.

"Blah" = speech

_Blah_ = Thoughts (until I figue out how to keep my brackets, as well as other formatting)

Enjoy~!

* * *

A New Warrior, A Loyal Friend

It was a rather busy day at the Konoha Hospital. Much busier than the norm for October. As the Hidden Leaf recovered from its battle with the Sound and Sand forces, more shinobi were put out into the field, especially Genin and Chunin. The injuries were not often life threatening, but battles were hard for these inexperienced ninja. One such ninja was Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Though no large number of people knew this, those who did had a better respect for him than those who did not. One such person was Lupo Ishizura.

(Flashback)

Lupo, like Naruto, lost his parents at a young age. They were killed in the battle against the Nine-Tailed Fox. His older sister, Kameko (named for her very lax personality) was left to care for him. For eight years, Kameko taught him the many jutsu and fighting techniques of their family. When he turned four, he had already mastered the family fighting style, Lightning Fist, which incorporated electricity into taijutsu attacks. This technique is similar to the Hyuuga's Jyuuken Style. The only difference is that the attacks affect the nervous system. In the hands of an expert, Lightning Fist can be very efficient, precise and non-lethal if so desired. When he turned five, she had already caused him to be able to tap into the bloodline limit of the clan, Ookami Gankyuu (literally "Wolf Eyes". Sorry, I can only do so much with Japanese Translation.) In the full form, the eyes look similar to those of a wolf, except the pupil have four small "prongs" sticking out from them, sort of like a shuriken with non-tapered bladed and flat tips. Lupo's, however, had only three prongs each. Some say that his family is a break from the Uchiha Clan, due to the similarity in their kekkei genkai. Kameko had the full form, but she had yet to go beyond that, into the difficult to reach, but very powerful and taxing, fifth form. For the next three years, she and Lupo filtered through the family library, absorbing as much knowledge as possible, all the while training to become the best shinobi they could be. That is, until the year in which Lupo was eight years old.

When Lupo was eight, a terrible being infiltrated the village. His mission was to retrieve a few items that he had left behind in one of his secret research chambers scattered throughout the village. Somehow, his presence had been discovered by ANBU, and word of his return had put the village on alert. Kameko was part of one of the many units responsible for tracking him down. Knowing that the teams would need all the help they could get, the Third Hokage allowed Lupo, who was not even a Genin, to accompany his sister's team. Dressed in full ANBU Black Ops garb, except Lupo, who had no mask, they moved in on Orochimaru's last known position inside Training Ground No. 44, The Forest of Death. After combing most of the area, they stopped at the tower, located in the center of the forest. It was here that Lupo's life would be forever changed. Seconds after landing, a dark figure whipped around the group, taking down the three ANBU that accompanied Lupo and his sister. With the fear that Lupo's life would end here, Kameko whipped her rather large sword out and swung. It met a kunai with a resounding clang. Lupo pulled out his two tactical knives and faced that which would change the course of his life. The scuffle between Kameko and Orochimaru was intense. Here eyes were able to track most of his movements, allowing her to counter effectively. However, when Orochimaru's hand punched through the roof of the tower, she stopped in surprise for just a moment, and that was all the time he needed. His arm burst out of the ground behind her and buried the kunai deep in her back, piercing her aorta. As he pulled out and retracted his arm, Kameko fell to the side with a sickening thud; her sword fell out of her hand and laid still. Lupo, by this time, had turned a shade of white that rivaled the white tile in his bathroom. His hands were sweating under the tight grip he had on his knives. Not thinking clearly, he lunged at his sister's murderer, earning him a knee in the stomach. He stumbled back, only to resume his stance. Tapping into his chakra, he held the knives in his mouth by the blades and put together a few hand seals faster then Orochimaru could track. Never speaking, the jutsu took effect.

_Ninja Art: Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt!_

He shot one arm out and supported it with the other. A massive bolt of lightning erupted from his palm, making it smoke. Orochimaru simply dodged this attack and moved closer. Becoming desperate, Lupo fired more bolts, which were only parried and allowed his opponent to move closer. Before he could get another shot off, his attacker formed a seal that he recognized as a Forbidden Jutsu. His attacker's neck stretched out, making Lupo freeze in place. As he observed this physiology-defying act, Orochimaru's neck shot out and he buried his fangs into Lupo's neck, making him scream in pain. His attacker's neck retracted, and Lupo doubled over, nearly falling over. The Cursed Seal of Heaven slowly bled into view on his neck. Orochimaru laughed.

"You will become my new vessel. I cannot simply turn down such power and ferocity."

Lupo looked up at him, and smiled a little through the pain. Not because he was happy, but because he knew a way to beat seals like this before they dug into the chakra network. Orochimaru probably figured this out too, because he shut his bastard mouth and looked on in horror as Lupo focused his charka underneath the seal. No doubt, this was the most painful thing Lupo had felt since he shattered left shoulder blade after falling off the roof of his house while putting up Christmas lights when he was six. The seal slowly moved from his neck onto his shoulder, which he grabbed at, tearing part of his shirt off (hey, he's ticklish around that area). It moved down his upper arm and onto the side of his elbow, where it stopped; not because Lupo wanted to, but because Orochimaru quickly moved behind him and stuck the back of his head, knocking him out. The chakra beneath the seal dispersed, and the seal, now looking like it does when Sasuke started to use it (all wavy/swirly-like) dug into his arm. Lupo started to recover from the knockout quicker than Orochimaru expected, a soon to be discovered benefit of the seal in its current state (he now has regenerative powers that are similar to Naruto's, but they don't always kick in as efficiently as his). For the first time since he left with his sister's team, Lupo spoke.

"I swear to the gods, I'll kill you…" he struggled to say as he started to push himself up.

Orochimaru laughed at his efforts and kicked Lupo in the side, sending him in a heap next to his sister.

"You'll never kill me, boy. It's a sad shame…I had such high hopes for you. Oh well. I know I'll find another." And with that, Orochimaru disappeared.

Lupo looked around, but his attacker was nowhere to be seen. Over his radio, he heard another ANBU announce their approach to his position. He knew his sister would need medical care STAT, and so he crawled over to Kameko, who had, by some miracle, not expired yet. Taking her into his arms, he sat her up. She winced at the pain and coughed up blood onto his now tattered shirt. Lupo looked at her wound. It was bad. He could feel her chakra fading fast, and he knew that she wasn't going to make it unless he got her to the hospital, fast. Before he could gather her up and try to intercept the ANBU squad en route, she spoke to him. Her voice was more serious than he had ever heard before, and this stopped him in his tracks.

"Lupo", she said. "We both know I'm not going to make it. No matter how much we both would like me to live, it just isn't going to happen. Before I go, I need to give you something…lay me down gently so I can concentrate better."

Lupo complied without debate. Kameko slowly put together a series of hand signs that Lupo didn't recognize, not yet anyway. After eight hand signs, she stopped and put one hand over left eye, and the other over his left eye.

"Ninja Art: Organ Transfer Jutsu"*

When the jutsu was over after about thirty seconds, she moved her hands and held his hand to her heart. Lupo could feel it slow down as the seconds passed. She looked into his eyes, and for a moment, he thought he heard her speaking to him telepathically. Her vision fuzzed out, and she closed her eyes; her hands dropped to her sides. Next to her, her sword slowly rusted into a brittle form, rendering it useless for battle**. Just in time for the ANBU to arrive, Kameko Ishizura passed away at 959 hours. Her brother lifted her into his arms after picking up her sword, and they carried her out of the forest.

(End flashback, back to the hospital)

Several hours had passed since Naruto was taken into the OR by Sakura and her team of Medical Ninja. During this time, Lupo had taken off his shirt and had been doing vertical, one armed push-ups, switching arms every hundred. He was very worried about his friend, and wondered if he even got him here in time. Just then, Sakura walked through the OR doors and Lupo stopped mid push-up to look at her. He got back onto his feet and grabbed his shirt.

"How is he?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

She smiled reassuringly. She could tell he was upset, even through his calm, rocky exterior that he always kept up. "He's going to be fine. The operation took only a few minutes. In the few minutes it took us to get him in there, most of his injuries had healed up. We kept him under observation for a while, but he can tale visitors, if you're up for it."

Lupo nodded, and she led him to his room. After leaving them alone, Lupo pulled a chair up to his friend. He spoke quietly, something that Naruto still found quite difficult from his perspective.

"You scared the hell out of me, kid. I thought you weren't going to make it on the trip here." He looked at Naruto's belly. "I guess we have you to thank in part for that, Kyuubi. The rest goes to your stubborn attitude, Uzumaki."

Lupo stood up. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I need a shower because of you" (Naruto bled a lot on Lupo. That, and he stinks from all those push-ups).

"I'll bring back some ramen for breakfast, since you'll probably be up by five anyway."

Lupo turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he heard Naruto speak groggily.

"Make it Bar-B-Que Ramen..." and then he snored really loud.

Suppressing a rare laugh so as to not wake him, he turned back around and closed the door behind him.

"Sleep well, otouto-san."*** And he started his walk home, nodding to Hinata as they passed each other in the hall.

* * *

**A/N:**

*=This is a jutsu that Kameko was working on with the help of the Medical Ninja research people, or whoever does medical research in Naruto. It's designed to make organ transplants much easier and safer. Kameko decides to give him her eye, which is farther along in terms of kekkei genkai development. His left eye now has four prongs, and is dark blue in its natural state, while his right eye has three prongs, and is green in its natural state. The jutsu isn't perfect, so there is a vertical scar about the length of Kameko's hand over his right eye. She could't give him both because she only had enough strength left to transfer one. Basically, they traded eyes. Weird, huh?

**=When someone in the Ishizura family dies, their main weapon turns to rust, and will only restore itself in the hands of another Ishizura. Upon an Ishizura letting go of it, it rusts again. This is a Secret Jutsu developed by this clan.

***=Lupo thinks of Naruto as a brother. He calls him "younger brother" because Lupo is about a week older than Naruto.

Well, this isn't my first work, and it's not the first I've shown anyone, but it is the first that I've published. That, and I'll probably tweak this a little later on. R&R, please. In addition, please tell me if my disclaimer is sufficient. I really don't want to be thrown in prison. That'd kind of throw a wrench in my plans for finishing college.

Also, I apologize if the font is hard to read. Apparantly, the transfer process removes all of my formatting anf font style, as well as the double spaces between sentances. Any tips for this?


End file.
